In Search of the Myreque
In Search of the Myreque on tehtävä P2P-RuneScapessa. Tehtävän kuvaus: Auta pimeyden voimien vastaisia vapaustaistelijoita viemällä heille aseita. Tiedot Aloituspaikka: Puhu Vanstrom Klausen kanssa Hair of the Dog-tavernassa Canifiksessä Vaatimukset: *Nature Spirit-tehtävä *25. ketteryystaso *Pitää pystyä voittamaan taistelutason 97 Skeleton Hellhound Tarvittavat tavarat: *terästikari *teräsnuija *2 teräsmiekkaa *pitkä teräsmiekka *teräksinen sotavasara *225 teräsnaulaa (15 harkosta) *vasara *6 lankkua (plank) *Druid Pouch *siunattu hopeasirppi (Silver Sickle (b)) *vähintään 10 kultarahaa Suositellut tavarat: Aseistus kahteen eri hyökkäystyyliin (Melee, Magic tai Ranged), panssarit ja ruokaa Ohje frame|[[Vanstorm Klause, eli tehtävän kuvauksen "Stranger" kertoo sinulle mitä kaikkea hänen kaverinsa tarvitsevat.]] Aluksi puhu Vanstorm Klauselle, Canifiksen kaupungin pubin (Hair of the dog) nurkasta löytyvälle punertavan lilaan pukeutuneelle miehelle, joka kertoo sinulle että hän on hankkimassa aseita kavereilleen. Hän ei kerro kovin paljoa vaikka kysyisit. Aluksi mene suolle mukanasi silver sickle (b). Kerää sieltä kuusi sientä käyttäen sirpin erikoisominaisuutta. Älä kuitenkaan laita niitä druidin pussiin. Jos sinun prayerisi loppuu, voit aina ladata sen uudelleen käyttäen Nature Spirit-tehtävästä tuttua Groton alttaria. frame|left|Iso punainen piste kertoo Nature Spiritin groton sijainnin. Siellä on mm. Tarpeellinen druid pouch. Kulje Mort'toniin kartan osoittamaa reittiä suota pitkin, "labyrintti" on sitten vain mutkitteleva polku, etkä voi eksyä matkalla. Laita vasta päästyäsi mutkittelevalle polulle keräämäsi sienet pussiin. (Syynä se, että muuten ghastit olisivat automaattisesti kuluttaneet sienet pussistasi.) Jos olet alle 80-tasoinen, joudut Mort'tonissa vastakkain 40-tasoisten loar shadowien kanssa. Älä välitä niistä, vaan juokse suoraan kylän itäosaan sillalle. Täällä tapaat Vanstorm Klausen mainitseman souturin, Cyrec Paddlehornin. Että pääset matkaan sinulla pitää olla kaikki aseet jotka Vanstorm mainitsi. Lisäksi mukanasi pitää olla kuudella mort myre fungilla täytetty druid pouch, tai Cyrec väittää matkan olevan liian vaarallinen Ghastien takia. frame|Cyreg Paddlehorn veneensä luona Itäisessä [[Mort'tonissa.]] Kun tuot mukanasi tarvittavat välineet, Cyreg epäröi vähän aikaa, kunnes lopulta suostuu viemään sinut kolmesta lankusta, ja kymmenestä kultarahasta. Jos venematkan jälkeen tarvitset vielä jotain, voit aivan rauhassa käväistä Canfiksessa menemällä aivan suon itälaitaan, josta taas takaisin parin lammikkoa ja sitten onkin tie pohjoiseen auki. frame|left|Siltaa korjaamassa. Rantauduttuasi veneestä kävele pohjoiseen, kunnes tulet puun luokse, jossa on riippusilta. Kiipeä puuhun ja kävele riippusillalla vähän eteenpäin. Sillan osa hajoaa, joten korjaa se. Toista tämä vielä kahdesti ja olet toisella puolella. laskeudu puusta ja jatka pohjoiseen, kunnes tulet vartijan Curpile Fyodin luo. Tämä kysyy kolme kysymystä, joissa kysytään jotain seuraavista, vastaa oikein tai saat pampusta ja heräät veneestä *boatman's name - Cyreg Paddlehorn *family is rumored to rule over Morytania - Drakan *leader of the Myreque - Veliaf Hurtz *Myreque means - Hidden in Myre *only female in the Myreque - Sani Piliu *scholar of the Myreque - Polmafi Ferdygris *youngest member of the Myreque - Ivan Strom Kulje kukkulan taakse, ja näet maahan upotetun oven. Vartija avasi oven sinulle, joten pääset suoraan luolaan. Paikka on täynnä rottia ja jättiläisrottia. Siellä on kolme paikkaa joita tutkia. seinä (Jossa voit myöhemmin liikkua), laudoitettu luola sekä Stagalmiitteja. Valitse Stagalmiiteista Squeeze through. Jos et meinaa löytää paikkaa, ne ovat pienessä valaistussa nurkassa itäseinällä. Mene ensin Veliafin puheille, joka sanoo sinulle, että sinun pitää ensin esittäytyä muulle jengille. Puhele kaikkien kanssa vähän, ja palaa Veliafin puheille. Hän ottaa sinulta aseet. Yllättäen jotain tapahtuu, ja paikalle ilmestyy Vanstorm, jolta saatoit aloittaa tehtävän. Hän heittää Sani Piliuta Sekä Haroldia Throwing kniveillä, ja tappaa molemmat kerrasta. (Haroldiin lyö kokonaista 30) Sinun ei tarvitse kuitenkaan mitellä tämän hirviön kanssa, sillä hän muuttuu vampyyriksi, ja lähtee lentoon. Vielä ennen katoamistaan hän kutsuu esiin lemmikkinsä Skeleton hellhoundin. Se on 97-taistelutasoinen. Kun saat tapettua hirviön, se pudottaa maahan 4 isoa luuta sekä 2 hiomatonta rubiinia Kysy Veliafilta, miten pääset ulos ja hän sanoo seinän olevan liikuteltava. Palaa käytävään ja jatka sen loppuun asti. Tutki seinää ja pääset siitä läpi. Nouse ehjät tikkaat ylös ja olet tavernan takana. Kun menet sisään tavernaan, huomaat että Vanstormin paikalla ei enää olekaan häntä itseään, vaan pelkkä "stranger". Kun puhut hänelle, hän hämmästyy kuullessaan kenen luulit hänen olleen. Tehtävä on suoritettu. left Palkkio *2 tehtäväpistettä *Oikotie Mort'toniin *600 hyökkäyskokemusta *600 puolustuskokemusta *600 voimakokemusta *600 kestävyyskokemusta *600 käsityökokemusta Galleria *thumb|left|200px|Sienien keräämistä. *thumb|left|200px|Kartta jonka näkee matkatessaan veneellä *thumb|left|200px|Suuri maahan painettu ovi. *thumb|left|200px|Salareitti Myrequen päämajaan Luokka:Tehtävät (P2p) en: nl: Luokka:Tehtävät